kreigpraktenfandomcom-20200213-history
RELICS
Relics can best be described as special items, tools, equipment or weapons that are imbued with magical and/orf superfnaturfal powers and/or abilities. Listed below are tbe various relics used within the world of Kreig Prakten. *Aegis - Shield of Zeus. Immune to all forms of damage. *Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi - Japanese Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. This Katana allows the user to use the shove spell twice per game, and lightning bolt once per game. *Angellic Weapons: As per normal of that type of weapon. However, it can only be made by an Angel, and will instantly kill an angel rather than sending them back to base for a count. (Demons as well). *Armor of Achilles - Immune to all non-magical attacks. *Axe of Perun - The Axe of Perun (секира Перуна) was the axe wielded by the Slavic god of thunder and lightning, Perun. This weapon does 02 slashing bashing when used in 01 handed melee. 04 points slashing when used in 02 handed melee. 04 points slashing damage and 10 foot knockback effect when thrown. Must be constructed as throwing legal. *Cap Of Invisibility (Ἄϊδος κυνέην) - The Cap of Invisibility enables the user to become invisible to other supernatural entities, functioning much like the cloud of mist that the gods surround themselves in to become undetectable. *Carnwennan - Dagger that hides the user in shadow. *Clarnet - Sword of Peace. User gains regeneration trait. User may heal spell on others 03 times per game. *Dyrnwyn - Firesword. Sword does 02 points on thrust, and 04 points on slash. Unauthorizded users are consumed by fire, if they hold iit for more than 30 seconds. *Ebony Blade - Ignores all magical armor. *Excaliber (Caledfwlch) - Welch sword that once belonged to the great Arthur Pendragon, that is un damagable. 02 points of slashing or thursting damage when used with 01 handed melee. 03 points when slashing or thrusting with 02 handed melee. It's scabbard keeps the user immune to non-bashing damage. *Falcon Cloak - The Falcon Cloak, created by Freyja, it allows the wielder to turn into a falcon and fly (Use of Flight spell 1/Life). *Fragarach - Sword that ignores non-magical armor on piercing attacks. *Girdle of Might - Doubles the damage of melee and javelin attacks. *Gram - Norse sword that does damage to a dragon as though it had normal armor. *Gungnir - The mighty spear of Odin that does 03 points of damage on a 1handed thrust, 6 points on a two-handed thrust, and 2 points on a two-handed slash. *Helm of Darkness - Grants user invisibility spell. Cannot attack while using invisibility. *Holy Grail - Large chalice of simple wooden appearance. Drinking water from it will heal all wounds, and resurrect the dead who have not moved from the spot of their death. *Holy Lance - Infinite damage on a thrust. Three points on a slash. *Holy Nails - +01 points of armor per Holy Nail carried of their person. (Only 03 in existance) *Mjolnir - Thor's Hammer. 02 points bashing when used in 01 handed melee. 04 points bashing when used in 02 handed melee. 03 points bashing damage and 20 foot knockback effect when thrown. Must be constructed as throwing legal. Weapon must be retrieved by judge closest to where the weapon lands, after being thrown, once user shouts "Mjolnir return!" *Ring of Dispel - A ring given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake which allows the owner dispel any enchantment once per life. *Ring of Power - Ignores the first attack per opponent per game. *Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar (شمشیر زمردنگار) - Emerald-studded Persian sword that is immune to magical effects. *Shirt Of The Nemean Lion - A shirt made from the hide of the Nemean Lion, which once belonged to heracules, and is able to withstand all non-magical weapons. (Must look like lion's skin) *Shroud Of Turin - User gains regeneration trait and use of heal spell (1/Life) on others. *Svalinn - Norse legendary shield that protects the wielder against all fire and flame effects. * Talaria (''πτηνοπέδιλος'') - Winged sandals, a symbol of the Greek messenger god Hermes (Roman equivalent Mercury). They were said to be made by the god Hephaestus of imperishable gold and they flew the god as swift as any bird. The name is from the Latin talaria, neuter plural of talaris, "of the ankle." - ''Grants the user Flight Spell 1/Life, and Teleport 1/Game. *Thunderbolt - A javelin that may be used as a lightning bolt four times per game. *Tizona - Sword that can cause fear (Fear spell), in one's opponent, once per target per game. *Tobongiri - The Japanese ''"Dragonfly Cutter." This glaive does infinite damage on a two-handed slashing attack. *True Cross - Grants user use of Awe spell three (03) times per game, Heal spell once per game, and Enhance Level twice per game.